The Devil Took Me Away
by WritersBlockQueen
Summary: What happened to Haruna when she was kidnapped by Desuta? What if Kidou and his team didnt win againts Hell Army Z? What would happened to Haruna?   Find out! Please R&R, Rated T for Desuta's bad mouth
1. Chapter 1

WritersBlockQueen: Hey there Guys! I just flipped through some old Fanfictions i made, and i re-created it to make a longer story! I hope that this isnt so boring, and you, The Readers will enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy making it! SO.. The point is... Enjoy the Story! and...

R&R okay?

**Disclaimer: Me, Myself, and I dont OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, OR THE CHARACTERS IM USING IN THIS STORY. is all. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haruna's POV<span>  
><strong>

**[**_**Flash Back**_**]**

"Onii-chan!" I shouted as he fell to the ground. He's hurt and it's my fault. I wanted to help him, but strong hands pulled me back, and I was forced to stay put.

"You've been chosen." His voice was hard and cold. He had brown hair that's messy, almost like a lion's mane. He wore clothes that I've never seen before, but even though that, it was frightfully fitting for his posture.

"By hell…" He continued as a grin showed upon his face. And suddenly, the moment I saw his eyes, the moment my world went black. The last thing I heard was my friends shouting, and my brother's voice.

"LET HER GO!" he shouted.

But it was too late.

The Devil took me away.

**[**_**End of Flash Back**_**]**

My eyes were open, but I felt like it was still closed. Because all around me, there was nothing but pitch black. I heard voices around me. I could feel them touching me, roughly too. I also felt hard steel on wrist and ankles. I couldn't move.

"Desuta, She's _ready_." I heard a girl's voice. She sounds wicked.

"Great. Tell the old dude about it. I'm not gonna talk to the loon." I know that voice. It was HIS voice. It made me jump; I was scared of his voice.

"_It's him… he's the one who kidnapped me… the one who hurt my brother…_" I thought in my head. I just couldn't keep calm in my current condition. My mind was rewinding right to the part where I blacked out. I didn't know what else to do.

I moved a bit so I can get up to a sitting position. By that time, the voices seem to stop. And I have a feeling that they're attention turned to me.

I focused my eyes on the darkness, and started to make out what's in front of me.

I saw 4 people at least, and one of them was the kidnapper, and I also saw a girl with green hair and tan skin. Her hair seemed really _different_. It was an unusual shape. The 3rd one was pretty big, and he had purple devil like horns on his chin. Lastly, there was a boy with scruffy raven hair. He seemed to be the only normal person out of the 4 of them.

"Hey, she's awake!" –The big one said.

"Well is she now?" The green haired girl said," Bring her some food will you?"

"Whatever." –The scruffy boy.

"Desuta, You stay here and keep an eye on the mistress" –The girl said.

"_Mistress? Does she mean me?_"- I thought

"Hn", the kidnapper replied.

I heard footsteps getting out of the room, and then I heard metal doors slammed against the wall.

x-x-X-X-x-x

After a few minutes, the whole room seemed quiet, so I took this chance to squirm into a sitting position and try to find a way out of here.

My eyes tried they're best to keep focus, but sadly because its so dark, I can only see one way out, and that's the metal door. But I couldn't risk getting caught, and maybe putting myself in MORE danger, so I sighed in defeat.

"Onii-chan…" I murmured under my breath. A pang of loneliness hit my chest. I can feel hot tears falling down to my cheeks. "_I'm so scared…They might hurt me_" The thought echoed through my head. My tears kept on falling.

"What a WUSS." The loud voice made me jump, and realized that Desuta was still in the room. He came out from one of the deep dark corners of the room, with a victory smirk on his face.

He made his way towards me, and I tried to slip back at every step he took.

"W-who are you people?" – Tears still falling down on my face.

"My name is Desuta. Mind telling me yours princess?" – He was getting closer and his smirk not leaving his face.

"Why should I ever tell you?" –I cracked. I was so scared that I cracked.

Then he chuckled a bit, he seemed amused by my reaction.

"Well-well, The Princess has an attitude…" –His smirk turned into an evil grin. With each step he took, it frightened me even more.

"S-STAY AWAY!" –I yelled. I couldn't slip back anymore; my back was firmly pressed to the wall. But then Desuta came closer and wrapped his arms around me.

**(Writer: Okay, I know what your thinking, but its NOT what your thinking!)**

One of his arms slithered up to my neck and gripped it tight, and the other grabbed hold of me so that I was lifted from the ground.

"Quiet, girl." He warned me, his grip became stronger; I was beyond scared right now.

"Let's try this again, Shall we?" – He said coldly in victory, I shivered in response.

"My name is Desuta. Yours girl?"

"O-otonashi Har-runa…" – He choked my name right out of me, but then he quickly released his grip, and let me fall coughing on the floor. Gasping for air.

"Good response girl." He grinned. Then he amusedly watch me gasping on the floor. And didn't utter a single word.

After a few minutes, I finally caught my breath. I was betting my life on whether or not I should talk or keep quiet. But I chose to talk.

"Why did you bring me here?" – I said. There was a hint of stuttering in my words.

"Why, you ask… Because you're our Mistress of Hell." – Desuta.

"I don't remember agreeing to this." – Me (Trying to act brave)

"You didn't. Your fate was sealed the second you laid eyes on that bracelet." – Desuta.

Then it hit me. _"The bracelet that Touko-san gave me…"_ But before I realized it, I just started to shout.

"Where is Rika?" – I demand to know.

"Hm? The other girl?" – He asked, I nodded in response.

"Where did you take her?" – Me.

"Those damn angels took her. We didn't have any business with that human girl" He continued," Just _you_."

His voice sent chills down my spine. Then the vision of my friends struck by lightning, hurt, and lying painfully on the ground, came to my mind.

"Then why didn't you just take me? Why did you have to hurt my friends? And my Brother…"My voice trailed off, remembering the horrible scene that I witnessed.

"Well, we didn't have to hurt them if they wouldn't interfere." – He said bluntly.

"Like that foolish boy for example, He tried to save you, and look what happened to him. But either way, he _couldn't _save you, and that means he's _weak_."–He smiled evilly.

Another round of chills went down my spine. It's fine that he took me and nearly chocked me to death, but…

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" –I shouted back, "_No one talks about Onii-chan that way!"_

Then he disappeared and reappeared behind me and once again gripped my neck and held me up with his other hand. He took me by surprise.

"Uh!" I chocked," S-stop it!" He grip suddenly grew softer, and then he leaned to my ear, and whispered softly.

"Do you like the attention I'm giving you, Mistress?" I could feel his hot breath on my ear, it made me Winced.

"You turn me on, you know that?" He said in a hushed tone.

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I couldn't help blushing at the sound of his deep voice.

"If you're going to keep acting like a brave girl, and talk back, I'm going to have to punish you…" – I felt his smirk on my skin as he said that.

"Pu-punishment?" – I stuttered.

"That's right Mistress…" And then, like a touch of ice, his lips touched my neck.

I was shocked at the contact, and felt the urge to scream.

"_NO! LET ME GO!_" I think I knew what kind of punishment he had in mind.

* * *

><p>Me: Dont worry, nothing TOO bad is gonna happen to Her.. well.. atleast.. thats what i think.. :P So tune in for the next chapter okay? :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time :**

"You turn me on, you know that?" He said in a hushed tone.

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I couldn't help blushing at the sound of his deep voice.

"If you're going to keep acting like a brave girl, and talk back, I'm going to have to punish you…" – I felt his smirk on my skin as he said that.

"Pu-punishment?" – I stuttered.

"That's right Mistress…" And then, like a touch of ice, his lips touched my neck.

I was shocked at the contact, and felt the urge to scream.

"_NO!__LET__ME__GO!_" I think I knew what kind of punishment he had in mind

x-x-X-X-x-x

Haruna's POV

I struggled on his grip, but he just remained quiet and kept hold on me. I started to cry, and the sounds I hick-upped just made him smirk.

"You're one heck of a cry baby aren't you, Mistress?" –Desuta Smirked.

"Ha-Hanashite… kudasai…" –Those were the only words I can whimper out of my mouth. Then he grinned and almost said something, but a loud slam on the door made him drop his grip, and I landed on the floor once again.

**(PS: 'Hanashite Kudasai" means "Please let me go…" Just for the record.)**

"DESUTA YOU ROTTEN JERK!" – A wicked woman's voice was heard," THAT OLD MAN REALLY PISSED ME OFF!"

"That's why I didn't want to talk to the loon. But _someone_ had to, so why not you for once, Arachnes? " – Desuta said to the burning green haired girl.

"WELL THAT'S THE LAST TIME IM GOING TO FOLLOW-"Arachnes stopped her outburst and stared at me. "She's awake?"

"Yeah, we were having a little… _introduction_, until you came in." He sounded annoyed but a lot smirk.

Normal POV

"Well, since she's fitted already, were going to have to get the preparations ready." Arachnes said.

"Hn." Desuta replied. "I guess we'll see you later, _Mistress_."

And with that, they left Haruna still chained in the damp and shadowy room.

"I have to find a way out of here!"- Haruna Thought.

**Mean while, on Kidou's end…**

"_Haruna,__Haruna,__Haruna,__Haruna,__Please__be__safe,__please__be__safe..._" Those words kept playing in his head. Kidou thought he was going to lose his mind. He couldn't think straight knowing what kind of threat this _demon_ is.

"His strength is on a high level… I can still feel that soccer ball in my stomach." –He thought. "What if Shes….."

Kidou didn't notice his other teammates also feeling the same anxiety as he is. They all wanted to say something to comfort Kidou, but they all knew that the ONLY way to reassure him, was to get back his little sister.

"Kidou,' Sakuma patted his back and Kidou turned to look at him,' I know you're worried, but there is no use in going out of your mind worrying. You need to be focused, and get her back safely."

Kidou smiled at the comfort of his best friend, and tried to calm down.

"It's like Sakuma said, Yuuto. If your calm and focused, we will get your lil sis back." – Mark said.

"That's totally right! We'll get her back for sure, dude!" –Dylan cheered with his American accent.

"Yeah…" –Kidou sighed.

x-x-x-X-X-x-x-x

When they arrived at the bottom of the mountain, they couldn't see too clearly, because the darkness was overflowing.

"Is this is?" – Goenji asked.

"Yeah. This is Demons Gate…." –Kidou Replied.

The team looked around and saw no sign of life, until they heard a familiar voice echoing through the caves.

"ONII-CHAN!"

The team's attention averted to the source of the sound.

"Haruna!" Kidou shouted back. He saw her chained up and sitting on a tall rock. She seemed to look differently, and then he notices that her clothes were different.

"Just wait right there, we're here to rescue you!" –Kidou said. But then a huge gust of wind blew right at them.

"Well, I can't let you do that…." Everyone seems to recognize this dark voice.

Just then, Desuta and Arachnes appeared behind Haruna. Both with a victory grin painted in their faces.

"Shes our precious sacrifice after all…." Desuta smirked.

"SACRAFICE?" –Kidou finally snapped.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**WBQ: Bonjour people of earth! Greetings from the land of bread and cheese, France! I somehow ended up here and felt really bad that I never finished my 2 year old stories, so I thought I might give it another go... ^_^ **

Haruna: Even though you practically ditched us for almost 3 years, you think we'd listen to what you say? ._.

**WBQ: ... well no... *bows on the ground like a leftover banana peal* But I beg your forgiveness... TT^TT Its not my fault I lost all hope for my love of IE ever since IE GO took over.. TT^TT**

Kidou: well I dont-I mean_ we dont_ show up that much in the new seasons though... So I kind of understand...

**WBQ: You all lost your cuteness ever since you've grown OLD, OLD I SAY...! ITS HURTING MY HEART TT^TT**

Haruna: HEY! We are NOT that old! And the new season isnt all THAT bad...

**WBQ: Are you kidding me? -_-**

Haruna: ... I dont actually know anymore,I dont show up at all these days... ^^" What did I miss again?

**WBQ: SEE? me either actually, i dont see much of their eps anymore...Plus, Level-5 expanded their hairstyle imagination too... i mean i thought Tobitaka was the only weirdo, but now he his hairstyle is NOTHING compared to the new generations... And plus... Goenji's hair doesnt defy gravity anymore... *sulks* AND KAZEMARU DOESNT SHOW UP NO MORE... NEITHER DOES FUDOU... AAAHHHHHHHHH AND THERES A NEW PROFOUND BLONDE KAGEYAMA...HE NEVER DIEEESSSSS...IM GUNNA DIEEEEEEEE... argh...*fallstothefloor* _*deepdeepdeepdepression*_**

Haruna: WOAH WOAH WOAH! okay calm! umm.. AH! lets get this story going then...! Ahahahaha _*ONIICHAN, HELP ME OUT HERE!*_

Kidou: *_takingpictures_* -hah? What? Ah, yeah in a minute, this is _gold_, Hey, WBQ, can you move your head this way? and show a little bit more gloom. Thats it... yeah, less snot and more gloom...!

Haruna: ONIICHAN O_o

Kidou: ah fine '_' I'll go get some tranquilizer and some cakes from the nearby pâtisserie and get some crepes and those sugary stuff. She'll be up and running in no time.

Haruna: But we need to get the story going NOW!

Kidou: ... Okay, Go to the emergency Plan B room. I've been extracting her brain data into my lab monkey. I think he'll be able to write the chapter this time...

Haruna: Monkey? What the... I'm sorry for asking, onii-chan, but why-_Nah, nevermind_, I honestly dont wanna know. Its on the second floor, right?

Kidou: First door on the left. *loads the tranquilizer*, You better go now Haruna. This might get ugly.

Haruna: Got it. Don't forget to announce the disclaimer, kay? *_makesarunforit_*

Kidou: Hn. WritersBlockQueen doesnt own us, Level-5 does. She does own the story, sadly. And I own this Tranquilizer. Now scram. I've got work to do... And its not going to be pretty... _*evilaura* _

***screen blackout***

* * *

><p><strong>In the last Chapter:<strong>

_"Is this it?" – Goenji asked._

_"Yeah. This is Demons Gate…." –Kidou Replied._

_The team looked around and saw no sign of life, until they heard a familiar voice echoing through the caves._

_"ONII-CHAN!"_

_The team's attention averted to the source of the sound._

_"Haruna!" Kidou shouted back. He saw her chained up and sitting on a tall rock. She seemed to look differently, and then he notices that her clothes were different._

_"Just wait right there, we're here to rescue you!" –Kidou said. But then a huge gust of wind blew right at them._

_"Well, I can't let you do that…." Everyone seems to recognize this dark voice._

_Just then, Desuta and Arachnes appeared behind Haruna. Both with a victory grin painted in their faces._

_"Shes our precious sacrifice after all…." Desuta smirked._

_"SACRIFICE?" –Kidou finally snapped._

* * *

><p>x-x-x-X-x-x-x<p>

"Who're you calling a sacrifice?! You winged-bastards..!" Kidou's voice echoed through the damp walls of the cave. The place sends out an uneasy aura.

"Did you not understand my simple words, pathetic human. We meant _her_." Desuta snaked his hands around a terrified Haruna, "Isn't that right, _Ha-ru-na_?"

"...*whimper* Onii-chan..." She relentlessly struggled in her chains, but its no use to fight, the iron is too strong. And his grip on Haruna was even stronger.

Haruna's small hicks of sorrow caused pain to her brothers heart.

Kidou was already angered and uneasy ever since they traveled here. Now he's about to blow a fuse, the sight of this dark somber place just makes him sick to his stomach. Was this even reality? Could this not just be all a dream, and afterwards he'd wake up to see Haruna right beside him all safe and sound?

Sadly, this was reality. It annoyed him to see of all people to get involved in this, it just had to be his precious little sister. His siscon instincts are kicking in, that just means he'll have to beat up this so-called _demon_ to calm himself down.

"I'll tell you this one last time. Get your filthy sinned hands off my sister!" - Kidou yelled.

"_Make me_." He smirked and felt awfully excited by this small humans anger. He couldnt help but toy with him a little bit more.

He then grabbed Haruna's chin with his hand and paused for a minute. He looked at her in the eyes and felt the pleasure of havin his pray cower right before him.

"Don't worry, we wont let you escape." Desuta hissed his poisonous words at her, and then...

_and then..._

He did the upmost horrible thing that he can ever do infront of Kidou.

Probably the second worst thing, because the worst can only be killing her infront of him. But no. He didnt nothing of the sort.

He needed her for the success of this mission. He wasnt about to let his little game endanger the old man's plans to open the gates of hell. If Desuta got in the way of that, he'd just get himself into a awfully exhausting position that he'd just start to snap heads.

He smacked his lips right on hers and earned a small whimper of surprise from his prey.

Everyone in the room was frozen stiff. They all know how crazy scary Kidou can be when he's angry. But if you dare lay a finger on his sister, that will just give you a small bucket to sit on Davy Jones Locker with two thousand electric eels and 50 swords slashed through your body. or probably even near the Dephts of hell next King Hades and get yourself burned with the inferno in his shower tub.

In the midst of silence, Goenji who normally looked calm and casual, felt his chills down his spine as he saw Kidou's raged aura showing all around him.

"K-Kidou... Hey, Are you ok-" Kidou didnt give him the time to finish his sentence, he was about to kill this demon in black, and nothing in the world is going to stop him.

"You punk-sized b !$à)¨%*µ **(Monkey: UUUUUuuu! AAAaaa! uu! LANGUAGE!) **I'm going to Kick your butt to whereever the hell you guys came from!" He snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Kidou's POV<strong>

_That punk sized... I'm gunna...! I Cant believe he...! ARGH! Even killing him wont be enough to calm me down. I've got to **slaughter** him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's POV<strong>

I heard Onii-chans shouts, but i could tmanage to process what he just said in my head. My mind went blank. I honestly didnt know what just happened.. Desuta... _kissed_...ME?

This cant be right...

I was still lost in thought until the devils words purred in my left ear. "_Thats not enough to satisfy me_."

Now THAT. scared me.

And before i realiwed it, my reflex got the better of me. I planted a hard rock slap on his cheeks. What made me realize what i did was the loud "smack" sound as I hit him.

_Oh Lord. What. Have.I. Done?_

Desuta might have been surprised by that too.

Because he stood still and felt the stinging pain in his cheek that was turning red. He turned to look at me, but what i saw wasnt anger or rage... what was it? He looked a bit happy.. no, relieved. Like he wasnt expecting it to happen, but is relieved that it happened anyway.

Who IS this guy exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Kidou's POV<strong>

I guess I wasnt the only one who snapped. I guess Haruna did too. She slapped that bastard right off the bat and actually landed a hit! My rage was dealt with a little. But no one does that to Haruna and gets away with it. The game is on.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The whole team was watching with awe. In only 3 minutes, the whole situation turned into something a little bit more personal than it already have.

They didnt expect Haruna to slap the enemy like that. Well, they didnt expect him to land a kiss on her either. That clearly got a bit annoying for some of the members that had a slight crush on her. But rather than that, they heard their group leader crack his knuckles. Their attention turned to Kidou now.

"Hey, you winged-bastard..." He cracked his knuckles and had a sharp look of revenge in his eyes hidden behind his big blue goggles," You messed with the wrong guy today... Come down here, let me beat you to a pulp!"

Goenji thought this was going to get messy. He looked at the other members and they realized this too. He knew these guys look ridiculous with their halloween costumes on, but something also told him that they are a little bit more than they seem.

He called out to the devils and said,"Hey. We don't want any trouble. Let Haruna go, and we'll leave and leave you to your trick-or-treating."

this caught the attention of their enraged captain that was againts this idea.

"NO WAY. I wont be satisfied. I'm going to need to land a few punches and THEN i'll leave peacefully." -Kidou

"Kidou, don't you feel their weird aura's? I have a bad feeling they might be a little bit more than they seem." - Goenji whispered into his ear.

"Who cares? HEY? DIDNT YOU HEAR ME? GET DOWN HERE." - Kidou was losing his patience. fast.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Devils side..<br>**

"Desuta, get up. I'm bored with these humans, all they do is shout and scream when they couldnt even lay a punch on us before." Arachness was as ice cold as ever, she couldn't care less about Desuta. She just wanted to get this done so she can go back to her chamber.

"Yeah, sure... Guess I let my guard down a little bit too long." He said as he rubbed his red cheek.

Then he gave his attention to Haruna once more.,"We'll settle this once I finish those cows in shining armor of yours,_ Girl_. Dont worry, it'll just take a _minute_." His smile was sinister, so was his eyes that showed the pleasure of hurting others. These were the common traits of these devils.

"Alright, humans. Lets settle this once and for all." Desuta stated to Kidou's team." With your so called soccer."

with that his hands started to glow bright omnious purple and it formed into a round ball form that everyone in the cave recognized. _A soccer ball._

Just then, Haruna's mind flashed with a picture of everone hurt and on the ground as the devil's attacked them in the court yard earlier that day.

Her brother, Kidou, trying to save her, but ended up beaten instead.

She couldn't help it, She knew these people arent fakers, they have a weird power in them. She knew, her most precious friends are going to get hurt.

_"I have to find someway to get out of here..." _Haruna was swayes by her terror and her need to save her friends from mortal danger. Sadly, her thought were not fast enough.

Desuta's cronies appeared right behind him. Hard to imagine they could easily hide in the shadows of the cave.

"Lets begin, shall we?" In an instant, their lives seem to be bleak of all hope.

Goenji grabbed Kidou's shoulder and couldnt help but felt unsure of this match. "Kidou, I dont have a good feeling about this..."

Kidou shooved his hand off and looked at his friend with sheer rage and pain. "I know. But its the only way to save her..."

* * *

><p><strong>*** Fast Forward ***<strong>

**Monkey: UUUUU! AAAA! UAUAUAUAUAU! sdjtgkzqnizebsdfbsjdfbksdbjf sdfzqgkqbjdfns dugfzbefbksqjdfbsuizgrbkqsbdjjjjdbbbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbieebbjzfkbjbfuizbezbjfbzefbzqfb;qjzbfqzjbef! **

**(Translation: I am a lazy monkey and its almost time for Master Kidou to give me my banana snack, so I will skip the whole Soccer battle. I cant write it in detail like in the anime. So let me just tell you the brief explanation of whats going on. SO, as we all know, the Kidou's team tried hard to beat the Hell Army Z, but instead, I made the story turn its wheel. They DIDNT win againts the Devils and turns out that they lost their one and only chance to save Haruna. The devils were just too strong. The team was also badly hurt. )**

***** END OF FAST FORWARD*****

* * *

><p>"ONII-CHAN!" Haruna's voice ripped through the heavy air. She saw her precious nakama all covered in scratches and bruises, lying on the ground. It was the exact same thing that happened earlier when they tried to save her and Rika too.<p>

What hurt Haruna the most **not** the fact that her life is about to end and she will probably die in the next few moments. What hurt her **was** the sight of her big brother trembling on the ground. Still trying to save her even though there is no chance of doing so.

She struggled in her chains, but yet again it was no use. There was no breaking free from this cruel type of torture, being chained and helpless and not being able to protect the ones whose important to her. Whats most is, seeing her friends being beaten up right before her eyes, and it was all because of _her._

She wanted to cry and scream and bite her own tongue off, but doing so will just complcate things alot more. If she didnt remain calm, she could endanger the others more than she already have.

Haruna was too far away to hear, but she had her eyes on Kidou at all times. She couldnt tear her eyes away. She wanted to break free and hug him and tel him everything's going to be alright. But her heart broke into mini nano pieces and tears streamed down her face when she saw Kidou looking straight at her, and then his lips mouthed the words "_Ha...ru...na... Dont..cry..I'm ... alright..."_

Haruna coudln't take it anymore. " Stop it... stop it... please..." she pleaded between her muffled cries.

**But suddenly, **Desuta came into view. He had his black hole (that soccer ball thing he carries) and looked darkly at Kidou's trembling bod laying on the ground.

"Haha, _pitiful_ humans. Your lack of power disgusts me. Oh, but dont worry, we'll take_ good_ care of Haruna. So you can all rest in piece..."

Desuta's black hole was growing bigger and bigger. The team didnt have the enery to get up and run. Although thats the LAST thing they would've wanted to do. Haruna had to think fast, she if she didnt, she would see her very first bloodshed of her life...

"Farewell..." and with a small swing of his wrist, the great ball fell...

*** TO BE CONTINUED***

* * *

><p>Haruna: BLOODSHED? HEY! you never told us this will be a gorey fanfiction! Onii-chan CANT DIE LIKE THIS!<p>

**Monkey: Wuuuuuwuuwuwuuuujujugugu! ( _I just wrote what came to mind!_ )**

Haruna: And i can't believe i screamed "_onii-chan_" all the time... dont i have any other lines?

**Monkey: zughubbbnbjjjjiiiijiiiijijijijiidii kikirusdddkoohoohooohuu ( DONT BLAME ME! Blame the weirdo whose brain data got crammed into my head. Anyway, where's Master Kidou and my BANANA? )**

Haruna: Thats a good question... O_O I hope Onii-chan isnt conducting anymore weird experiments... Poor WBQ...

**Monkey: huhugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gigiiiiiii aruuuuerrrrbjbiiiiiii ! ( I dont care about that, I'm going to go to the market, going o steal some bananas from old rench ladies! ) _*slams __the door__*_**

Haruna: O_O" ... I need new friends. Please R&R ! And thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
